


Oto jesteśmy, no i proszę

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brotherly feels, Fluff, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Party
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urodziny Mycrofta - nienawidzi przyjęć i niespodzianek, i o wiele bardziej wolałby siedzieć w domu i zjadać zupkę chińską. Ale Greg ma o wiele większe plany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oto jesteśmy, no i proszę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here We Are and There We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465142) by [LadyLilyMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy). 



            Mycroft nie lubił niespodzianek; zazwyczaj trzeba było przy nich albo udawać zaskoczenie, albo ukrywać zawód, albo – najczęściej – stosować irytującą mieszankę obu, co skutkowało niezręcznością i złymi uczuciami pomiędzy wszystkimi zaangażowanymi osobami. W takim przypadku wielką ulgą było, kiedy Greg zaczął opowiadać o planach, jakie miał na świętowanie urodzin Mycrofta.

            - Dostałem maile z odpowiedziami od wszystkich. – Greg wesoło relacjonował, niedokładnie ścierając pianę z talerzy, które dostawał. – I _większość_ ludzi przyjdzie. Wszyscy ważni, w każdym razie. I John i Sherlock są szczęśliwi, użyczając nam miejsca u siebie – no, John jest szczęśliwy, a Sherlock tak szczęśliwy jak zawsze – doszedłem do wniosku, że marudziłbyś o tym, ile będzie sprzątania, zamiast cieszyć się przyjęciem, gdybyśmy robili u nas. A, no i pani Hudson właściwie nalegała na załatwienie przekąsek…

            Wspomnienie „przekąsek” sprawiło, że Mycroft skrzywił się w duchu. „Przekąski” to synonim jedzenia rękami, a jedzenie rękami oznaczało okruszki i tłuszcz. Dlaczego nie mogli po prostu pójść na miły, cywilizowany posiłek, tylko we dwoje, było poza jego…

            Podając mu kolejny ociekający wodą talerz, Mycroft popełnił główny błąd, jakim było spojrzenie na wyraz twarzy Grega – zadowolony i pełen dumy za wychodzenie z dobrym pomysłem – i każda myśl o byciu zirytowanym roztopiła się w cieple czułości. – Brzmi cudownie – wymruczał, składając cnotliwy pocałunek na wargach Grega. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś, kochany.

            - Tak, cóż. – Lestrade odłożył niewytarty talerz na stojak. – Wciąż mam w pamięci zeszłoroczne fiasko.

            - Im mniej o tym mówimy, tym lepiej, nie sądzisz? – Mycroft wyrwał ręcznik z dłoni Grega i zaczął ponownie wycierać naczynia.

            Prychając nieobecnie, Greg przesunął się ukradkiem za niego i objął rękami w talii. Pod tym kątem bycie o dobre pięć centymetrów niższym sprawiało, że – co Greg uważał za niesamowitą wygodę – był idealnego wzrostu, by muskać kark.

            Mycroft skręcił się, a rozkoszny dreszcz przebiegł mu w dół kręgosłupa. Talerz prawie upadł. – _Gregory_ , zachowuj się.

            Odpowiedzią Grega był niski śmiech i stanięcie na palcach, by ustami prawie dotknąć już uniesionych włosków na karku Mycrofta, zaraz potem znajdując wrażliwe miejsce za uchem. – Nie chcę – szepnął, wzmacniając uścisk na talii swojego chłopaka, kiedy poczuł, że pod Mycroftem uginają się kolana. – Oczywiście, jeśli _bardzo_ nalegasz… - Odsunął się z uśmieszkiem, wpychając ręce do kieszeni – obraz absolutnie diabelskiej niewinności. I, tak, takie coś istniało – Greg Lestrade był tego bezsprzecznym przykładem.

            Porzucając nieużywaną ścierkę, Mycroft obrócił się dookoła ze sfrustrowanym pół-jękiem. – _Gregory_!

            Lestrade zaśmiał się, kiedy Mycroft złapał przód jego koszuli, delektując się faktem, jak łatwo było powalić Brytyjski Rząd na kolana. W przenośni, oczywiście.

 

~ * ~

 

            Pomimo braku elementu zaskoczenia, i pomimo faktu, że dało to Mycroftowi okazję do wystrojenia się, dostarczenie go na Baker Street wciąż było dla Grega wyzwaniem; został zatrzymany w biurze na kilka godzin z powodu sprzeczki między chińskimi i rosyjskimi dyplomatami, i wszystkim, czego Holmes pragnął w tej chwili, było leżenie na sofie przez cały dzień z wielką michą zupki chińskiej i gorącą czekoladą Baileya.

            Bycie _towarzyskim_ było na samym dole listy Reczy, Na Których Robieniu Mycroft Holmes Chciał Spędzić Swoje Urodziny.

            Czego się nie robi dla miłości, pomyślał gorzko, wsiadając do taksówki. Może jego brat miał jednak rację…

            - Rozchmurz się, gburliwy dupku – zbeształ go Lestrade, wsiadając za nim. –Będzie lepiej po lampce wina.

            Mycroft skrzywił się, uparcie patrząc przez okno. – Wolałbym, żebyś pozwolił mi załatwić wino. Gust Sherlocka pozostawia wiele do życzenia, doktora Watsona nawet więcej. – Głośno pociągnął nosem. – To dla mnie trochę niesprawiedliwe, że nie mogę nawet wybrać własnego stanu upojenia, Gregory. _Zwłaszcza_ biorąc pod uwagę moją niechęć do takich zgromadzeń…

            Greg obdarzył go suchym spojrzeniem i poklepał po dłoni. – Mycroft, moje słodkie kochanie, niezależnie od tego, czy będziesz skwaszony czy nie, twoi najbliżsi zbierają się na twoje święto, więc możesz się przy okazji dobrze bawić. Będzie ciasto – dodał.

            Mycroft pomyślał przez chwilę, a potem odrobinkę odwrócił głowę w lewo. – Jakie ciasto?

            - Wiem, że pani Hudson robi czekoladowe i waniliowe, Sherlock wspominał coś o Molly z marchewkowym…

            - Panna Hooper? Dlaczego została zaproszona?

            - …iii _myślę_ , że Dimmock przynosi eklerki.

            Mycroft przekręcił się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Gregory?

            - Tak?

            - Czy mogę spytać, dlaczego zaprosiłeś _swoich_ znajomych na _moje_ przyjęcie?

            Greg nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Liczba.

            Impuls, by go rąbnąć, stał się trudny do opanowania.

 

~ * ~

 

            Tak jak Greg przewidział, dwa kieliszki Merlota Echo Falls później Mycroft zaczął się – niechętnie – rozchmurzać, chociaż dopiero po tym, jak nalegał na talerz i sztućce przed zbliżeniem się do przekąsek na dziesięć stóp. Nawet Sherlock starał się być dla niego miłym, i trochę szkoda, bo Mycroft miał sporą kolekcję sprytnych i wrednych odpowiedzi, które teraz nie miały zastosowania. Ale i tak, kiedy stwierdził, że nowoodkryta przyjemna strona Sherlocka nie kryje nic niecnego, była to całkiem przyjemna zmiana. Trochę dekoncentrująca, ale przyjemna. Przeglądając puddingi, zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak Greg i John przekonali jego brata, żeby się zachowywał, albo raczej – przy pomocy czego.

            Cena musiała być spora; chyba naprawdę _próbował_ tolerować niemądrą rozmowę z Molly, jak zauważył Mycroft, kiedy zerknął w stronę kąta, w który dziewczyna zapędziła jego brata.

            Pomimo faktu, że to było jego urodziny i, z tego powodu, _jego_ przyjęcie, nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, poza zwykłymi uprzejmościami. Nie narzekał; znał tutaj może z pięciu ludzi, których określiłby mianem więcej-niż-znajomych, i uważał, że _jakiekolwiek_ zamieszanie ze strony kogo innego niż Greg byłoby nie do zniesienia.

            Westchnął i zakręcił osadem na dnie kieliszka, po czym przełknął wszystko za jednym razem, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na smak. Przynajmniej jutro była niedziela.

            - W porządku?

            Ręka na plecach zaskoczyła Mycrofta – Lestrade zakradł się za niego z zadowolonym uśmiechem, jak szczeniak, który załatwił swoje sprawy w odpowiednim miejscu i czeka na pochwałę. Stwierdzając, że musi popracować nad opieraniem się sztuczkom swojego partnera, Mycroft skinął głową i wymusił uśmiech. – Wspaniale – zapewnił go bez śladu ironii w głosie.

            Chociaż Mycroft był całkiem niezły w torowaniu sobie drogi kłamstwami, przez wszystko, Gregory Lestrade nie dał się nabrać. Objął go ramieniem w talii, wdychając zapach kokosu, kiedy wyższy mężczyzna oparł głowę na jego ramieniu ze zmęczonym: - Możemy niedługo wrócić do domu?

            Była ledwie dziesiąta, nie spędzili tam nawet godziny.

            - Nie bawisz się dobrze? – spytał delikatnie Greg, cmokając Mycrofta w czubek głowy.

            - Jestem w rozsypce – doszła go żałosna odpowiedź. – A wino mnie doprawiło.

            - Skarbie, wszyscy są tu dla ciebie – przypomniał mu Lestrade zachęcającym – przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję – tonem.

            - Gregory – zaczął Mycroft cierpliwie, unosząc głowę i spoglądając inspektorowi w oczy. – Ja _nie znam_ połowy z tych ludzi. Doceniam twój wysiłek – dodał, kiedy Greg zaczął wyglądać na zranionego – ale tak _naprawdę_ chcę tylko iść do domu. Z tobą. I wątpię, czy ktoś zauważy nasz brak.

            Zamiast kłócić się dalej albo poddać, Greg poruszył się niezręcznie. Mycroft łypnął na niego podejrzliwie. – _Co?_

            Greg uniósł wyzywająco brew. – Co?

            - Nie dąsaj się.

            - Kto się dąsa? _Ja_ się nie dąsam!

            - Gregory…

            - Mycroft.

            Wargi Mycrofta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. – _Słuchaj_ – syknął. – Już jestem wyczerpany, nie mam siły na kłótnię. Zamierzam zadzwonić po Antheę, która zabierze mnie do dom, a ty możesz jechać ze mną, albo tu zostać. To zależy od ciebie; mnie w tym momencie już nic nie obchodzi.

            Sięgnął ręką do marynarki, szukając telefonu, ale został powstrzymany przez Grega, który złapał go za nadgarstek.

            Mycroft zagapił się na niego. – _Gregory_ , co…

            Ale Gregory chyba nie wiedział, co; trzymał jego nadgarstek, jakby nie miał pomysłu, co z nim zrobić, kiedy już go miał. Wyglądali niedorzecznie i, ku przerażeniu Mycrofta, zaczynali przyciągać uwagę innych. Może wydawało się, że się siłują… Nie, ani trochę.

            Mycroft spróbował wykręcić rękę, testując cierpliwość Grega. Ten nie ustąpił ani trochę. To było trochę jak bycie złapanym we wnyki. Jego puls przyspieszył pod palcami Grega.

            Imprezowe pogaduszki ucichły niemal całkowicie.

            Mycroft poczuł ciepło na twarzy; to było nie do zniesienia. – Gregory… - Delikatny balans pomiędzy prośbą i groźbą. Chociaż nie chciał robić sceny (jeszcze większej), zaczynał się obawiać, że użycie siły będzie konieczne.

            Lestrade zwilżył wargi, spoglądając po twarzach dookoła nich, jakby wychodził z transu. – Jeśli puszczę – powiedział niepewnie – nie uciekniesz, prawda?

            - Na _litość_ boską…

            - No bo… _nie możesz_ wyjść. Och, cholera…- Widząc zaciskające się szczęki Mycrofta, Greg przesunął dłonią po włosach. – Nie tak to planowałem – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego, a potem zrobił głęboki wdech i wziął się w garść. – Pieprzyć to.

            Mycroft nawet bardziej od niespodzianek nie lubił być zbity z tropu; to nie były dobre urodziny.

            - Popatrz – mówił Greg, podnosząc drugą dłoń tam, gdzie jedną wciąż trzymał Mycrofta. – Kocham cię, nie oczekiwałem… tak naprawdę, to była ostatnia rzecz, której bym się spodziewał, ale chyba właśnie to sprawia, że to takie właściwe. – Stwierdzenie sprawiło, że obaj zmarszczyli brwi. Greg otulił palcami dłoń Mycrofta. – W każdym razie, tak… i wiem, że nie mam najwspanialszego konta, jeśli chodzi o wyczyny, na świecie, bo kto ma? Nie mówię, że nie zasługujesz na więcej, wiesz, albo że powinieneś zadowalać się drugim sortem, oczywiście że zasługujesz, ale jesteś ze mną, a ja nie jestem najcudowniejszym partnerem na świecie, więc próbuję powiedzieć…

            - Gregory, próbujesz ze mną zerwać?

            - Nie! Jezu… nie. Nic z tych rzeczy – zapewnił go Lestrade. – Co _próbuję_ powiedzieć, to to, że jestem dość gówniany, i mógłbyś trafić lepiej, ale nie chciałbym tego, więc jeśli zadowolisz się… mną, to byłoby coś, czego bym chciał, jeśli chcesz. Ale oczywiście nie musisz. – Podczas tej elokwentnej przemowy Greg próbował (z małą trudnością) ściągnąć złotą obrączkę z palca Mycrofta.

            Mycroft zmarszczył czoło, zbyt skoncentrowany na rozumieniu sensu tej szczególnej sytuacji, by chociaż rozważyć zapobiegnięcie kradzieży, która miała miejsce. Fakt, że nikt inny nie wydawał się zaskoczony zachowaniem Grega, jakoś mu umknął.

            Ściągając wreszcie pierścionek z palca, Greg wsunął go do tylnej kieszeni. – Wiem, że nie lubisz niespodzianek – ciągnął inspektor, przesuwając spojrzenie na prawy policzek Mycrofta. – I wiem, że to była katastrofa, ale oto jesteśmy, no i proszę.

            Mycroft zamrugał, oczekując reszty przemowy, ale najwyraźniej to była konkluzja.

            Puszczając go, Greg cofnął się o krok, złożył ramiona na piersi i czekał na to, co Mycroft miał do powiedzenia.

            - _Oto jesteśmy, no i proszę_? – powtórzył Mycroft, zdezorientowany. – Co, _na Boga_ , ma to niby znaczyć? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć, tak w ogóle? Dlaczego ukradłeś moją obrączkę? Oddawaj!

            Przygotowując się, Greg sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pierścionek, a potem wziął lewą dłoń Mycrofta i wsunął mu krążek na palec, przygryzając wargę.

            Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na obrączkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – To nie jest mój…

            - Wyjdź za mnie.

            Mycroft poderwał głowę. – Słucham?

            - Wyjdź za mnie – powtórzył Lestrade. – To to, co próbowałem powiedzieć… co myślę, że powinniśmy zrobić…

            - Chcesz ślubu.

            - Tak.

            - Takiego legalnie wiążącego kontraktu i ślubu…

            - Tak.

            - Ze mną?

            Greg niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Gdybyś chciał.

            Mycroft przyjrzał się dokładniej obrączce teraz zdobiącej jego dłoń, obracając ją, jakby była na przesłuchaniu. Wynik wydawał się go zadowalać. – Znałeś mój rozmiar.

            Poprawnie tłumacząc to jako „ _Wybaczam ci wyprawienie mi okropnego przyjęcia i nie pozwalanie mi spać_ ”, Lestrade prawie roześmiał się z ulgą. – Czy to _tak_?

            Czując się bardziej niż trochę oszołomionym, i nie ufając sobie na tyle, by otworzyć usta, jego jedyną odpowiedzią było skinienie głową i zmniejszenie przestrzeni między nimi, by schować twarz w swoim ulubionym miejscu pomiędzy karkiem a ramieniem Grega. Lestrade objął go ramionami, pocierając jego włosy czubkiem nosa.

            Jego uchwyt na koszuli Grega wzmocnił się instynktownie, kiedy górę wzięła wrodzona nieśmiałość – reakcja na zsynchronizowany wybuch radości, kiedy goście na Baker Street mogli przerwać milczenie, zachowywane tak długo.

            - Nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał Mycroft w miękką bawełnę.

            Poczuł wibrację niskiego chichotu Grega w jego piersi, i dłoń wędrującą kojąco po jego plecach, by spocząć na karku. – Ja ciebie też kocham.

 

~ * ~

 

            Sherlock odczekał dziesięć minut, zanim pospieszył bratu z pomocą.

            - Zapalisz? – zapytał cicho z lekkim skinieniem w stronę drzwi, kiedy pani Hudson potrząsała dłonią Mycrofta po raz piąty.

            Zadowolony ze znoszenia siły fali ludzi z gratulacjami, Lestrade szybko pocałował swojego nowego narzeczonego i zamachał rękami, odprawiając braci.

            Noc była nieruchoma, a ulica pusta, kiedy Mycroft i Sherlock usiedli na frontowym schodku do 221B. Opierając się o barierkę, starszy Holmes uniósł twarz ku niebu i głęboko westchnął, pozwalając wszystkim myślom i uczuciom przelecieć przez niego, aż zwolniły na tyle, by coś z tego zrozumieć.

            - Masz. – Siedzący po turecku Sherlock podał m zapalonego Mayfaira.

            Mycroft przyjął go z kiwnięciem głową, wdychając głęboko. – Wiedziałeś - stwierdził, podziwiając pióropusze dymu zanim się rozpłynęły.

            - Oczywiście. Myślałeś, że skąd Lestrade znał twój rozmiar? – Sherlock zerknął na niego. – Wszyscy wiedzieli, dlatego tutaj byli.

            Mycroft uśmiechnął się krzywo. – W retrospekcji to wydaje się takie logiczne… - Potrząsnął głową. – A jednak, kompletnie surrealistyczne.

            Sherlock sięgnął i wyjął papierosa z ręki Mycrofta, zaciągając się. – Jesteś zadowolony?

            - Tak – nadeszła pewna odpowiedź. – Bardzo. – Mycroft spojrzał w dół na obrączkę, z lekkim uśmiechem podziwiając ją raz jeszcze. – Ale jestem zaskoczony, że ty też. Nie uważasz, że jestem niesamowicie głupi?

            Sherlock roześmiał się krótko. – Och, tak. Ale ja uważam, że wszystko z tych rejonów jest zbyteczne. Chociaż zaczynam powoli godzić się z faktem, że coś mnie może wydawać się niepotrzebne, a innym niekoniecznie. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło i podał na wpół wypalonego papierosa bratu. – Cieszę się z twojego powodu.

            Mycroft odwrócił się od Sherlocka, skupiając się na lampie ulicznej na dalekim końcu ulicy. Błogosławieństwo jego braciszka znaczyło dla niego więcej, niż by przypuszczał, i nigdy nie oczekiwałby otrzymania takowego. Jego gardło zacisnęło się, próbując usunąć upartą gulę.

            Przesuwając się lekko, Sherlock wcisnął rękę pod ramię brata, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni w niespodziewanej manifestacji ciepła. Uścisnął ją uspokajająco. – Jesteś szczęściarzem, wiesz.

            Mycroft dał Sherlockowi resztkę papierosa z zadowolonym uśmiechem. – Wiem.

 


End file.
